


Tall and Small (It Works For Us)

by flickawhip



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Michelle isn't sure what to think when Utica and Gottmik invite her to the tour...
Relationships: Denali Foxx/Rosé, Gottmik/Utica Queen, Merle Ginsberg/Michelle Visage
Kudos: 3





	Tall and Small (It Works For Us)

“You look… nervous?”

Merle can’t help smirking, for once it’s not her feeling lost and confused. Usually she’s the one hanging off Michelle like a shy mouse, this time she’s the one in control. 

“They don’t bite you know…”

“Yeah well, I was kinda…”

“Your usual brand of bitchy honest?”

“Yeah…”

“They won’t care. They asked you to come remember?”

Michelle sighs and Merle rolls her eyes, actively moving away from Michelle’s side to force her to talk to other people, greeting Gottmik with a wide smile. Utica, hanging back slightly, smiles as she joins them, noting Michelle is still lurking alone. 

“What’s with her?”

Utica’s question gains a slight eyeroll and Gottmik laughs slightly. 

“Guess she thinks we hate her or something…”

“We don’t… by the way.”

Utica calls over, noting Michelle’s startled glance up and grinning, waving her over, wrapping long limbs around Michelle, then Merle. Gottmik smirks again, then also hugs Michelle, noting the surprise in her eyes. 

“Yeah it’s… a thing.”

Gottmik teases, smiling as she wraps an arm almost lazily around Utica’s waist. 

“You get it right, tall and small?”

“You girls look cute together.”

Michelle finally manages to speak and Utica grins, kissing Gottmik’s cheek gently, noting the slight blush. They had never really expected this but touring with just the two of them has made it clear just how much they like each other. They can’t help it at this point. It feels natural. Gottmik has always been the braver, but Utica’s sweetness has always been the perfect foil for her. Even when she’s feeling a little lost. 

“So is that a yes to officiating the wedding?”

Gottmik pauses, glancing at Utica, wondering if Utica is a little mad she asked the question. Utica’s smile and reassuring touch against her back puts her at ease and she smiles, waiting for the answer. Michelle, struck dumb for the first time in a while merely nods. 

“Good.”

“Who’d have thought, Michelle Visage goes mute…”

Utica teases, noting Merle’s silent smirk and choosing not to ask, winking at the other woman instead. The two had spent a little while longer before excusing themselves, heading over to their season 13 sisters. Utica smirking as she lead Gottmik over, greeting the girls with a smile and teasing laugh. 

“She said yes?”

Rose sounds a little jealous and Gottmik laughs.

“I’m not an idiot Rose…. I said yes.”

“Can’t relate.”

Rose mutters darkly and Utica laughs a little. 

“Maybe ask again, she might have thought you were kidding…”

Denali drifts over at last having been at the bar, handing Rose a glass of rose wine before sipping her own drink. 

“Who?”

Gottmik laughs then and excuses herself, heading across to the bar, Utica following as she watched Rose lead Denali away from the main group. 

“Think she’ll say yes?”

“Oh I hope so.”

Gottmik smirks as she adds. 

“Would be nice… they clearly adore each other.” 

“Yeah…”

Utica pauses then asks an almost sweetly confused…

“Since when was…”

“Oh years ago, ‘Dora set them up…”

“Well, good for her, she looks happy.”  
“She is…”

Both queens glance over and blush a little, Merle laughing slightly before accepting the ordered drinks. Leaving the two girls to talk as she added…

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell her…”

“She’s… kinda cute.”

“Perfect for miss snarky…”

“Yeah, guess she likes her women sassy.”

“Mmm, I prefer cute.”

Gottmik smirks, adding a playful…

“and tall, very, very tall…”

“Even…”

“Oh yeah, even when you go all… what did you call it… ‘wacky wavy armed flailing girl’…”

Gottmik smirks again as she adds.

“You’re perfect.”

“So are you…”

Utica admits, still blushing even as Gottmik smiles, squeezing her hip gently, reassuring her she means every word.


End file.
